dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rainie Yang
Perfil thumb|250px|Rainie Yang *'Nombre:' 楊丞琳 (杨丞琳) *'Nombre real:' Yang Cheng Lin *'Apodos': Xiao Cheng Lin / Cheng Lin / Yeung Sing Lam * Profesión: Actriz, Cantante y Presentadora de TV *'Fecha de nacimiento': *'Lugar de nacimiento': Taipei, Taiwán *'Estatura:' 162cm *'Peso:' 42kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Rata *'Tipo de sangre: ' A *'Familia:' Esposo/cantante Li Rong Hao *'Agencia:' Sony Music Taiwan Sobre Rainie Yang Yang inicia su carrera cuando solo era una niña, entrando a formar parte de la banda infantil femenina 4 In Love, donde le dieron el nombre artístisco Rainie, ya que ella pertenecía al clima lluvioso. Su popularidad con el grupo en la industria era apenas aceptable y el éxito era limitado. Después de que el grupo se disolviera, Yang continuó su carrera en el mundo del espéctaculo como presentadora del programa "Guess Guess". Después de participar como actriz interpretando pequeños personajes en varias obras de teatro, octuvo su primer protagónico en el drama de la CTV 'Devil Beside You 'junto a Mike He. Ese mismo año Yang, lanzó su álbum debut titulado "My Intuition" que incluyó singles como "Ai Mei" y "Li Xiang Qing Ren" estos incluidos en el OST para ''Devil Beside You. Rainie logró un record en la historia de la musica china con el album My Intuitión ya que se convirtió en el primer album debut en obtener Disco de Platino,este album vendió 1.5 millones de copias en el sudeste asiático. Dramas *My Ex-Man (GTV/TTV, 2018) * Life Plan A and B (TTV, 2016) * Rock Records In Love (PTS, 2016) (Ep.1) * Love at Second Sight (Hunan TV, 2014) * Wishing for Happiness (Yahoo, 2012) *Sunshine Angel (GTV, 2011) *Drunken to Love You (SETTV, 2011) *Hi My Sweetheart (GTV, 2010) *ToGetHer (CTV, 2009) *Miss No Good (CTS, 2008) *Why Why Love (CTS, 2007) *Devil Beside You (CTV, 2005) *The Doctor (2005) *Liao Zhai Zhi Yi A Bao (2004) *City of Sky (CCTV, 2004) *The Legend of Speed (2004) *Love Bird (GTV, 2004) *Original Scent of Summer (CTV, 2003) *Sweet Candy *Godfather in Pink (CTV 2003) *Lavander 2 (2003) *Tomorrow (CTV, 2002) *Sunshine Jelly (2001) *Meteor Rain (CTN, 2001) *Meteor Garden (CTN, 2001) Temas de Dramas *''忘課 (Forgetting)'' para My Ex-Man (2018) *''Xia Ge Zhuan Wan Shi Ni Ma? (下個轉彎是你嗎)'' para Love at Second Sight (2014) *''Wo Xiang Ai (我想愛)'' para Love at Second Sight (2014) *''Dian Shui (A Drop Water)'' para Dear Mom (2014) *''Da Hu par''a Tie The Knot (2014) *''Xiang Xing Fu De Ren (Wishing for Happiness)'' para Wishing for Happiness (2012) *''Wo Men Dou Sha (We Are All Fools)'' para Drunken to Love You (2011) *''Yu ai (Rain Love)'' para Hi My Sweetheart (2009) *''Anonymous Friend'' para Hi My Sweetheart (2009) *''Struggle with Youth'' para Hi My Sweetheart (2009) *''In Your Eyes (junto a Show Luo)'' para Hi My Sweetheart (2009) *''Wo De Ai Diao Dian Di'' para Prince + Princess 2 (2008) *''Xing Fu De Jie Pai (The Rhythm of Bliss)'' para Prince + Princess 2 (2008) *''Zai Ni Huai Li De Wei Xiao (The Smile in Your Bosom)'' para Prince + Princess 2 (2008) *''Dai Wo Zou (Take Me Away)'' para Miss No Good (2008) *''Tai Fan Nao (Too Confused)'' para Miss No Good (2008) *''Wan Mei Bi Li'' para Why Why Love (2007) *''Que Yang'' para Why Why Love (2007) *''Ai Mei'' para Devil Beside You (2005) *''Ideal Lover'' para Devil Beside You (2005) *''You Ni Zhen Hao (junto a Fan Wei Qi)'' para Tomorrow (2002) Películas * Endless Nights in Aurora (2014) * Heartbeat Love (2012) * The Child's Eye in 3D (2010) * Spider Lilies (2007) * Merry-Go-Round (2001) * The Child's Eye (2010) Comerciales *C.C.Lemon con Jing Wong. *Clarins *Mc'Donalds con Alan Luo *Le Tea *7-Eleven Discografía 'Taiwán' Album Japón 'Singles ' Premios Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo TWPop:' 4inLove *'Idiomas:' Mandarín, inglés, japonés y cantonés, dialecto Guang Dong *'Origen nativo:' Guangdong, China *'Habilidades:' Cantar en japonés, Streetdancing, Gimnasia y Ballet *'Hobbies:' Leer novelas, escribir en su diario, acariciar a su perrito Yumi y dormir *'Colores favoritos:' Negro, blanco y gris *'Lema:' "El trabajo duro no siempre tendrá éxito, pero si no trabajas duro nunca tendrás éxitos" *'Comida favorita:' japonesa e italiana *'Artistas favoritas: 'Utada Hikaru, Namie Amuro *En bachillerato estuvo saliendo con Xiao Gui (Huang Hong Sheng) por dos años, por supuesto se tienen un gran cariño. * Tuvo fuertes rumores de romance con Mike He, junto a él ha protagonizado dos dramas. * Es fan de Miyake Ken de V6. * Si no hubiera sido una celebridad, estaría trabajando como maestra de jardín de infantes o maquillista. *Mike He dice que le gusta la personalidad de Rainie. *Tiene una gran amistad con Show Luo con quien protagonizó Heartbeat Love y Hi My Sweetheart. *Ella y a su ex-novio Huang Hong Sheng les preguntaron como había sido su primer beso, y, para sorpresa de todos, ellos comenzaron a hablar sobre aquel momento muy cómodamente (el primer beso de ellos fue en una parada de autobús). *Una vez Huang Hong Sheng le preguntó a ella si se había acordado de él cuando tuvo que besar a Alan Lou en Hi My Sweetheart. *Actuó junto a su ex-novio Xiao Gui en el drama Drunken to Love You. *Durante la grabación de una escena en la playa del drama Sunshine Angel durmió en un auto con Wu Chun. *Mantiene una gran amistad con Alan Luo, Mike He, Ariel Lin. (Besó a esta última en una entrega de premios). *En la rueda de prensa de Happy Together ella felicitó por su cumpleaños a alguien. Es sabido que ella ha tenido 5 novios, pero sólo les deseo buenos deseos a 3 entre los que no estaban incluidos ni Ah Ben y Roy Qiu añadiendo que ellos sabían porqué. *Jiro Wang le dedicó la canción Momo. *Pese a tener rasgos muy femeninos, le encanta acomodar su apariencia de una manera en la que se vea bastante masculina, adora la ropa de hombre y hoy en día lleva el cabello corto (los fans añoran aquellos momentos en los que su cabello era largo). Actualmente mantiene una relación con el cantante Chino Li Rong Hao desde el 2015. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia *Youtube Oficial *Youtube VEVO Oficial *Instagram *Weibo *Facebook Galería Rainie Yang 01.jpg Rainie Yang 02.JPG Rainie Yang 03.jpg Rainie Yang 04.jpg Rainie Yang 05.jpg Rainie Yang 06.jpg Rainie Yang 07.jpg Rainie Yang 08.jpg Videografía Rainie Yang - Don't lose any sleep over you-0|Don't lose any sleep over you Rainie Yang - Nur Ein Wort| Nur Ein Wort Rainie Yang - Leng Zhan| Leng Zhan Rainie Yang - Dai Wo Zou| Dai Wo Zou Rainie Yang - Xi Guan|Xi Guan Rainie Yang -Dan Yan Pi|Dan Yan Pi Rainie Yang - Ai Mei| Ai Mei Rainie Yang - Zhi Xiang Ai Ni| Zhi Xiang Ai Ni Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWPresentador Categoría:TWSolista Categoría:TWSolista2000